trick
by dawn in the fields
Summary: now go show the world what you can really do [mariku]


Disclaimer: (in an alternate universe) I own Kingdom Hearts where Roxas and Riku makeo ut all day long and Marluxia's still alive. :3 (that means I don't own it, for those who don't understand)

Warning: shonen-ai, character death, suicide. if you don't like those things then don't read. DX

* * *

They always underestimate you, you with your pretty pink hair and smile.

But _he_ doesn't, him with his pretty silver hair and green eyes. (he's the _only_ one who doesn't, because red hair and green eyes do and yellow hair and blue eyes do too and so so _so_ many other people that you've lost count of now)

So then you talk to him at lunch over the table in the school cafeteria and he looks at you and smiles, because he knows what you can do and he respects that, you think. Right?

So then he leaves brown hair and blue eyes with red hair and purple eyes because they want to be alone(at least that's what he told you) and goes with you. And you leave red hair and green eyes with yellow hair and blue eyes too, because you kinda feel like you're not wanted.

And now you're always with him and he's always with you and it's like that for the next few years too. Yeah, you two speak to old friends and acquaintances but you mainly keep to each other.

But now you've graduated and everyone else did too, brown hair and blue eyes and red hair and purple eyes and red hair and green eyes and yellow hair and blue eyes and you two go to the same university because the thought of splitting up never even occurs to you two.

So maybe you're both really the same because you're both having too much _fun _in university to care about what happened to the others.

But then they still underestimate you and him too, everyone does, you with your girly pink hair and him with his girly silver hair and so you're a little sad and he is too.

And one day, you two decide to pull off your greatest trick _ever_, because you don't want people to look down on you, no, that you don't. So you dress in black and he does too, slim black clothing that clings to your curves and his but leaves arms and necklines bare.

And he straps a gun to his hip and you hold one in your hand, black like your clothes and you can't help but laugh at one another for a second because that little black gun doesn't really go well with pink and silver, he says and you agree.

Then you two go to that downtown bar where everyone seems to go with each other but never _you_, never pink hair or silver hair has been there before(right?) even though you two stay at home and have a relationship like everyone else(he doesn't underestimate you and lets you be on top, you with your pink hair and pretty smile), and for a second you both pause by the door before he flings it open and aims it at his chest.

You pause for a little before going in as well and doing almost the same thing except it's pointing towards your head. You two are back to back now and the whole bar's silent and half of them are thinking that you might do it and the other half aren't and you can nearly hear his thoughts from here, you two are that close (_go get 'em, dearie_). And so you two close your eyes and say goodbye mentally and bang, it's all over.

**_...nobody's gonna underestimate you no more._**

**_

* * *

_**

OhmyeffingGOD this took forever to get up. DX ff's document uploader was broken for a few days. and I couldn't get the document for this up. -cries-

but yeah. I've got like three more mariku fics to put up other than this one. xD in fact, waltz should be up a little after this one. I don't like calling the pairing riluxia, but mariku doesn't sound recognizable.

say, if I said mariku would you recognize it was marluxiaxriku? just wondering.

and yeah. they suicided in the bar just to show everyone they could because nobody thought they would. shut up, that made perfect sense. xD

and for kicks, I'm going to post the challenge from pretty head here:

I have a request--give me any angsty keyword/theme and I will try my best to give you an angsty fic in return. And as a bonus you can request Axiku, Roxiku or Soriku as the pairing! (yes, people who've already requested one can request another from here. :3 just one per fic challenge though please? I don't wanna die


End file.
